Jack-Jack Attack
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Difference on the short: Cherry a new girl in town babysits instead of Kari, will the same events happen or will Cherry be able to handle babysitting for the first time?


"We can't take Jack-Jack with us," Helen Parr told her family as they got set for their big secret superhero mission. "Violet, do you know anyone in school that can babysit?"

"I could ask Kari, but she has a lot of homework," Violet replied. "There's a new girl in school though who's never babysat before. She wants to be my friend, so maybe we could give her a try."

"She's never babysat and she just moved in? I don't know if that's a good idea..."

"It should be easy, besides he's a baby without superpowers, what's the worst that could happen for her?"

"That's true, call your friend."

"Alright."

Violet took out her cell phone and dialed Cherry's cell phone number. On Cherry's first day of school last month, she begged to be Violet's friend since they were a little similar. Both a little lonely with making friends and were very shy, quiet and practically invisible. Cherry was at home finishing up homework, then her cell phone went off. She answered it.

"Hello?" Cherry responded.

"Cherry, are you at home right now?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, I just finished my homework," Cherry replied. "What's up, Violet? Wanna get our nails done together, go see a movie, sleepover?"

"No, no, listen," Violet laughed. "My parents, brother Dash and I are going... to run errands... but we can't take Jack-Jack with us..."

"Why not?"

"He... He doesn't like to stay away from home," Violet tried her best to lie to her new-found friend. "Since you never babysat, how would you like your first client to be the baby brother of your new best friend?"

"We're best friends?" Cherry sounded touched.

"Yeah," Violet knew that would be the way to get Cherry to agree. "Come over here as soon as you can, okay?"

"Alright, I'll be right over!" Cherry hung up with glee. She packed up her things and some baby care products and was all set to go. She headed for the door. "Mom, I'm going to Violet's house, I'll call you when I'm on my way back!" Cherry closed the door and walked over to the Parr household. She was very excited to do this for her new friend.

Due to Cherry not being a super, she didn't know about the family's secret identities and would probably never find out and have a normal afternoon babysitting to earn friendship. She met with the Parr family and talked with them and they were all gone. "Have a good day!" Cherry waved them off and went inside.

Cherry walked in the house and looked all around for the baby. She then went to the living room and saw him in his diaper sitting in the middle of the floor. Cherry smiled at him and bent down to his height.

"We're gonna have so much fun!" Cherry cooed like a baby. She then reached into her bag to take out some toys while Jack-Jack crawled away. Cherry took out her childhood tangerine colored teddy bear. "This is _my _best friend!" Cherry then gasped as she noticed the baby was gone and turned her head to see him on the table behind a vase full of daffodils.

"Bah!" Jack-Jack cried.

"Come here, silly goose!" Cherry laughed as she went over to the vase and lifted it up off the table to see Jack-Jack wasn't there. She grew bewildered, then turned to the fridge to see him there and drinking from his bottle. "That was strange..." Cherry scratched her chin.

Jack-Jack continued to drink while Cherry took out a baby care booklet to follow. She read to herself silently and looked back to see Jack-Jack was gone again! She grew worried now.

"Where did you go? Jack-Jack? It's Cherry!" Cherry wandered in the living room, not knowing the baby was on the ceiling and taking the rubber nipple off the bottle. Cherry then looked up as the rubber popped off and milk splashed all over Cherry.

Cherry let out a shriek and Jack-Jack eventually got off from the ceiling. She was really freaking out now and was desperate to call her parents or the Parrs. She was sure she was just nervous and anxious from her first time caring for a baby and tried to remain calm. Soon, Cherry fed Jack-Jack his bottle, then she felt a sharp pain on her hand. She looked down to see Jack-Jack had vampire fangs and he had bit her and thick crimson liquid was dripping.

"Aw crap!" Cherry rushed to the bathroom to clean the wound. "What is up with this kid? I must be stressed..."

Cherry washed her hands and decided to watch cartoons to settle Jack-Jack. Cartoons usually calmed children pretty well. Jack-Jack babbled happily which made Cherry feel safe and secure. Just then, there was a giant flame on the TV screen and Jack-Jack somehow burst into flames which panicked Cherry to nearly no end.

She rushed to get a fire extinguisher but didn't see one. She then went outside to the garden and grabbed a hose. While she ran in, it pulled her back and she landed in the yard painfully. Jack-Jack ran all around the house, then Cherry sprayed him. She had never been so exhausted or worn out from babysitting and decided to never have children or babysit ever again. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

Cherry picked up Jack-Jack in her arm and answered to see an unfamiliar face, not knowing it was the villainous Syndrome.

"Is this the Parr residence?" he asked.

"Here." Cherry handed the baby and just left with no questions asked. Cherry went back home with a limp from all the babysitting she had gone through today.

"Hi honey, back so soon? You were only gone for an hour!" Michelle called.

"Babysitting isn't as easy as it looks..." Cherry groaned.

"I'm sure it isn't dear."

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"Can we move away?"


End file.
